Bezetting van Bajor
De Bezetting van Bajor (vaak ook simpelweg Bezetting genoemd) was een periode van 2328 tot 2369 waarin de Bajoran thuiswereld – Bajor – in handen was van de Cardassian unie. Gedurende de Bezetting begingen ze op stelselmatige wijze afstroopmijnbouw, gedwongen arbeid, en volkerenmoord over de gehele planeet. De Bezetting leidde tot een heftig Bajoran verzet, welke guerrilla- tactieken en terroristische aanvallen gebruikten om de Cardassians tot terugtrekking te dwingen. Voorloper Voor de Bezetting waren de Bajorans een vredelievend ras, waarvan de kunst en architectuur in het gehele sterrenstelsel bekend stond. De Cardassians waren echter een militair en vaak gewelddadig ras dat verschillende planeten veroverd had om er zelf beter van te kunnen worden. De twee rassen wisten toch enige tijd in vrede met elkaar samen te leven. De Cardassians zouden uiteindelijk de natuurlijke bronnen van Bajor claimen, omdat ze de Bajorans een inferieur ras vonden. Cardassia zou zich steeds vijandiger op gaan stellen tegen Bajor en zou gedurende een periode van tien jaar op de planeet verblijven. In 2328 maakten de Cardassians de beslissing om de gehele planeet te bezetten. Deze overname kon zonder veel tegenstand bewerkstelligt worden, omdat de andere rassen in de Melkweg er geen aandacht aan wilden geven, of ze wisten niet dat Bajor in een hulpeloze situatie terecht was gekomen. (TNG: "Ensign Ro"; DS9: "Emissary" • "The Circle") Aangezien de Cardassians technologisch gezien honderd jaar op de Bajorans voorliepen gaven de Bajorans zich zonder enig teken van verzet over. De Cardassians plaatsten de Bezetting Overheid op de planeet, een marionet van het centrale commando, om de Bezetting legitiem te doen lijken. Om de Bajorans onder bedwang te kunnen houden werd er ook een prefect geplaatst, die de taak had om de gehele planeet in de gaten te houden. De laatste persoon die deze functie zou vervullen was gul Dukat. (DS9: "Waltz" • "Duet" • "The Collaborator") :De precieze begindatum van de Bezetting is onbekend, maar de meesten zijn het er over eens dat de Cardassians zich in 2319 op de planeet vestigden. In het jaar 2328 zouden ze de gehele planeet overnemen. Cardassian bezetting Toen de bezetting begon, was dit voor het einde van het leven zoals het Bajoran volk dit kende. De Cardassians stelden het d'jarra kastensysteem buiten werking, wat voor eeuwen een integraal deel van hun cultuur had uitgemaakt. (DS9: "Accession") Het werd vedeks verboden het woord van de Bajoran Profeten te prediken en velen, zoals Winn Adami werden gevangen gezet omdat ze dit toch deden. (DS9: "Rapture") Verder werd de planeet door de Cardassians bijna kaal gemijnd, waarbij gebruikt werd gemaakt van Bajoran slaven. Secretaris Kubus Oak en andere vertegenwoordigers van de bezettingsoverheid keurden werkorders met regelmaat goed, waardoor Bajorans gedwongen werden om in de mijnen te werken. Zulke laffe daden creëerden een nieuwe benaming voor diegenen die samenwerkten met de Cardassians of de bezetting gebruikten om winst te maken: "collaborateurs." (DS9: "The Collaborator") Niet alle Bajorans die profiteerden van de bezetting werden collaborateurs genoemd. Een smokkelaar met de naam Ibudan werd bewonderd voor het smokkelen van de broodnodige medische voorraden naar Bajor, alhoewel hij dit enkel deed om zijn mede-Bajorans op te lichten. Hij liet zelfs een jong meisje sterven omdat haar familie de medicijnen niet konden betalen die haar leven zouden redden. Bajorans zoals Ibudan konden in relatieve vrijheid werken, aangezien de meeste Cardassians de andere kant op keken als ze ervoor werden betaald. (DS9: "A Man Alone" • "Things Past") Na de bezetting bleef er voor smokkelaars zoals Razka Karn nog slechts een baantje over als schroothandelaar. (DS9: "Indiscretion") De opkomst van de zwarte markt werd mede mogelijk gemaakt doordat de meeste andere rassen weigerden om met de Bajorans zaken te doen uit vrees voor Cardassian represailles en het algemene mening dat het Bajoran verzet ten onder zou gaan. De Ferengi bartender Quark werkte hier niet aan mee, aangezien hij de Bajorans zaken tegen of vlak boven de kostprijs verkocht, ook al ging dit in tegen Ferengi normen en waarden. (DS9: "Body Parts") Een andere opmerkelijke uitzondering op de regel was de wapenhandelaar Hagath en zijn compagnon Gaila, Quarks neef. Hagath geloofde in het "grotere geheel" en het feit dat de toekomstige Bajoran regering hem nog iets verschuldigd zou zijn. Dat was in zijn ogen belangrijker. Ondanks dat hij de volle prijs vroeg waren de Bajorans hem wel dankbaar omdat hij aan ze wilde verkopen. (DS9: "Business as Usual") Indien een Bajoran van een misdaad werd beschuldigd, werden zijn of haar vrienden en familie ook ondervraagd. In veel gevallen was het belangrijker dat er iemand werd beschuldigd, dan dat de echte dader werd gevonden. De Cardassians maakten ook gebruik van "troostvrouwen". (DS9: "Things Past" • "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") Bajorans werden vaak willekeurig gestationeerd tijdens de bezetting. De meest gangbare taken waren werken in de ertsmijnen of in fabrieken en meestal was het verboden voor een Bajoran om deze post te verlaten. Cardassian officieren "selecteerden" Bajorans echter zelf voor ondervragingen of gedwongen herplaatsing. Iedere Bajoran met familie of vrienden in het Bajoran verzet werd beschouwd als een misdadiger, wat inhield dat dit na vijftig jaar bezetting voor bijna de gehele bevolking gold. Er was nagenoeg geen rechtssysteem, slechts speciale tribunalen die bestonden uit Cardassian militaire leiders. In verreweg de meeste gevallen was het bewijs "toevallig" en "omstreden". Dit was voor de Cardassians niet relevant zolang er maar iemand werd gestraft. (DS9: "Things Past") Werkkampen De Cardassians sloten voor diverse doeleinden complete Bajoran families op in werkkampen. De meest gangbare was om in ertsmijnen te werken. De omstandigheden in deze kampen waren zo wreed dat iedere Bajoran wist dat een overplaatsing naar een werkkamp gelijk stond aan een doodvonnis. De bezettingsoverheid continueerde echter gedurende de gehele bezetting het verzoek van de Cardassians om steeds nieuwe slaven te sturen. (DS9: "The Collaborator") Het bekendste van deze werkkampen was het Gallitep werkkamp, waar gul Darhe'el met een ijzeren vuist regeerde. Hij gaf zijn mannen regelmatig de opdracht om slaven de doden. In de veronderstelling dat deze daden gerechtvaardigd konden worden voor de glorie van Cardassia, waren deze mannen er verantwoordelijk voor dat de bezetting langzamerhand veranderde in genocide. (DS9: "Duet") Dit leidde er tevens toe dat de slaven in de werkkampen ook gebruikt werden voor onethische praktijken, zoals in het geval van Dr. Crell Moset. Moset was een gevierde wetenschapper die een geneesmiddel had ontdekt om het Fostossa virus te genezen; het was echter bij de meeste niet-Bajorans niet bekend dat hij het geneesmiddel had ontdekt door honderden Bajorans te infecteren, zodat hij met diverse behandelingen kon experimenteren. Volgens Starfleet gegevens kocht hij elk bekende stam van het Fostossa virus, een normale procedure in de ontwikkeling van vaccins. Hij vroeg echter nooit om de enzymen die normaal nodig zijn om een vaccin na te maken. Vier dagen nadat hij een monster had gehad was er een kleine uitbraak van Fontossa nabij zijn hospitaal. Voor deze datum was er in de gehele provincie niet één enkel geval geweest. (VOY: "Nothing Human") Terok Nor In 2346 maakte de Cardassians gebruik van Bajoran slavenarbeid om een ruimtestation te bouwen dat bekend zou worden als Terok Nor. Dit station vertoonde vele gelijkenissen met andere Cardassian buitenposten. DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") Het grootste deel van dit station was ingericht voor het verwerken van erts, waarin ook de meeste Bajorans te werk werden gesteld. De temperatuur in de ertsverwerkingssecties bereikten wel een temperatuur van 55°C en in combinatie met uitputting was een hartaanval de meest voorkomende doodsoorzaak. (DS9: "Civil Defense") Overlijden door deze oorzaak was in de ogen van de Cardassians weinig eervol. (DS9: "Necessary Evil") Bajorans hadden slechts een aantal toegewezen gebieden op het station waar ze mochten verblijven. De meeste Bajorans verbleven in de overbevolkte kwartieren, maar enkelen (meestal collaborateurs) hadden een eigen verblijf. Zelfs de cellen waren overbevolkt, waarbij er vaak meer dan tien Bajorans moesten verblijven in een cel die ingericht was voor twee. Een aantal Bajorans mochten een klein extraatje verdienen en werkten voor Quark in zijn bar. Velen waren vrouwen die hun baan verdiend hadden door hun "waar" te tonen. Deze Bajorans hadden een twaalf-urige werkdag, met twee pauzes van vijf minuten. Hiermee verdienden ze één strip latinum. (DS9: "Necessary Evil" • "Things Past") Het verzet :Hoofdartikel: Bajoran verzet Na jaren van Cardassian onderdrukking werd door de Bajorans het Bajoran verzet opgericht, een beweging die tot doel had om Bajor te bevrijden van de bezetting. Het bereikte dit doel door gebruik te maken van bomaanslagen en andere terreur tactieken. De bekendste groep in het verzet was de Shakaar weerstandscel, waarvan Kira Nerys vanaf haar zevende jaar lid was. (DS9: "Duet") Het verzet vocht ook een kleine guerrilla oorlog, alhoewel ze meestal gebruik maakte van verrassingsaanvallen. Sommige leden smokkelden kleine sub-impuls schepen binnen, maar aangezien ze wisten dat de directe oorlog met de Cardassians op een catastrofe uit zouden lopen, werden deze op de manen van Bajor verborgen. De vaardigheden die ze gebruikten in het verzet kwam later van pas toen de Bajoran militie opgericht werd. (DS9: "The Siege") Bajorans die het verzet hielpen maar niet openlijk tegen de Cardassians waren, stonden bekend als informanten. Één van de informanten was Trentin Fala. Fala en anderen zoals haar werden met groot respect behandeld, in tegenstelling tot collaborateurs. (DS9: "The Darkness and the Light") Elke keer als het verzet een aanval uitvoerde, verstevigden de Cardassians hun greep op het Bajoran volk, maar als gevolg daarvan kreeg het verzet ook steeds meer de steun van de bevolking. Het zou vele jaren duren en vele doden tot gevolg hebben, maar uiteindelijk zouden de Cardassians zich gedwongen voelen om Bajor te verlaten. Gul Dukat :Hoofdartikel: Dukat S.G. Dukat, beter bekend als de man die Cardassia verbond met de Dominion, was de prefect van Bajor vanaf 2359 tot aan 2369, toen de Cardassians zich terugtrokken. Dukat regeerde met een ijzeren vuist, maar zag zichzelf nog als een genadig man vergeleken met zijn mede-Cardassians. Toen op Terok Nor een Bajoran werd vermoord, koos hij ervoor om een vormverwisselaar met de naam Odo in te huren als onderzoeker, in plaats van de gebruikelijke willekeurige executie van Bajorans. (DS9: "The Maquis, Deel II" • "Necessary Evil") Hij had ook een zwak voor Bajoran vrouwen en, alhoewel hij deel uitmaakte van de bezetting, zag zichzelf als een vriend van het Bajoran volk. Dukat werd verliefd op een Bajoran vrouw met de naam Tora Naprem en kreeg met haar zelfs een dochter. Zij kwamen echter beide om in een shuttle crash. Later had hij met een andere vrouw, een troostvrouw met de naam Kira Meru, nog een affaire. Beide relaties kwamen niet vrijwillig tot stand, maar Dukat overtuigde zichzelf ervan dat hij écht van beide vrouwen hield (volgens één van Dukat's officieren had hij deze taktiek echter al op meerdere vrouwen gebruikt). (DS9: "Indiscretion" • "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") Tegen de tijd dat hij aangesteld werd als prefect van de planeet, was de bezetting al een moeras geworden voor het centrale commando. Ondanks de pogingen om de Bajorans in het gareel te houden, was de situatie niet meer in de hand te houden. Tegen zijn wil in besloot de Cardassian regering tot de terugtrekking van de planeet. Cardassian terugtrekking Na vijftig jaar bezetting trokken de Cardassians zich terug van Bajor, maar slechts na politieke druk van onder andere de Federatie. De exacte reden van terugtrekking is echter niet geheel bekend; de Bajorans zijn van mening dat het aanhoudende Bajoran verzet hier voor gezorgd heeft, de Cardassians beschouwen het als een geheel politieke beslissing. (DS9: "Duet") Afgezien daarvan zijn alle partijen het er wel over eens dat burgerleiders, zoals de Detapa raad de beslissing genomen hebben, ondanks de tegenstand van het Cardassian leger. Gul Dukat in het bijzonder was van plan om binnen vijf jaar Bajor opnieuw te veroveren. (DS9: "Cardassians" • "Call to Arms") Andere Cardassians waren niet van plan om zo lang te wachten. Gul Darhe'el, die woest was over de terugtrekking, gaf zijn soldaten de opdracht om hun Bajoran ondergeschikten af te slachten. Zijn doel was om in het Gallitep werkkamp alle Bajorans te vermoorden. Zijn daden vormden eerder de uitzondering dan de regel, maar veel Cardassian officieren dachten er net zo over. (DS9: "Duet") Op Terok Nor vernielden ze zoveel mogelijk systemen als ze konden. Alle waardevolle spullen werden meegenomen, waaronder alle fotontorpedo's. De Bajoran tempel was zwaar beschadigd, evenals de Promenade, waar vier Bajorans werden gedood die hun winkels wilden beschermen. De Cardassians verwijderden zelf de bedden uit de kwartieren en zetten de replicators uit. Veel van deze daden werden verricht uit haat richting de Bajorans, alhoewel het een standaard procedure was om te verlaten buitenposten te saboteren. (DS9: "Emissary") Veel Cardassian kinderen werden in de nasleep van de bezetting achtergelaten, aangezien wezen geen status hadden in de Cardassian samenleving. De Bajorans openden hun harten voor deze zogenaamde oorlogswezen, waarvan Rugal er één was. Hij was de zoon van een prominente Cardassian politicus en werd op Bajor achtergelaten in een plan van gul Dukat om de macht te grijpen. Hij werd door een ouder Bajoran stel opgevoed en hem werd geleerd om Cardassian "slagers" te haten. Later werd hij weer aan zijn vader overgedragen. (DS9: "Cardassians") Één van de opmerkelijke achterblijvers op Deep Space 9 was de kleermaker Elim Garak. Zowel de Federatie als de Bajorans wisten niet de motieven van hem om te blijven. Het was algemeen bekend dat hij de "ogen en oren van zijn mede Cardassians" was, lukte het hem altijd om vragen over zijn verleden te vermijden. Hij bewees al snel dat er meer was dan "alleen Garak". (DS9: "Past Prologue") Later werd er duidelijk dat hij een agent van de Obsidian orde was geweest, gestationeerd op Terok Nor. Hij was ten onrechte beschuldigd van verraad en werd levenslang verbannen uit de Cardassian unie om de rest van zijn leven te slijten op wat bekend zou worden als Deep Space 9. (DS9: "The Wire" • "Civil Defense") Nasleep Bajor was een puinhoop na de Cardassian terugtrekking en dat bleef nog vele jaren zo. Één van de eerste stappen was de formatie van de voorlopige regering, die op zijn best nog instabiel te noemen was. Één van de weinige zaken waren nagenoeg alle Bajorans het over eens waren was hoe om te gaan met diegenen die betrokken waren geweest in de bezetting. Er werd een lijst opgesteld met de grootste misdadigers, die vervolgens ter dood werden veroordeeld, alhoewel dat in de praktijk bijna niemand werd gearresteerd. (DS9: "Duet") Ook werd er een lijst van collaborateurs opgesteld in de Ilvian afkondiging, waarbij alle personen op de lijst verbannen werden. De collaborateurs die niet opgemerkt werden zorgden ervoor dat hun misdaden de rest van hun leven geheim bleven. (DS9: "The Collaborator") Veel Bajorans, in het bijzonder de terreurgroep die bekend was als de Kohn-Ma, bleven de Cardassians bevechten, ook na de terugtrekking. Dit verslechterde de toch al zo chaotische toestand. De vraag hoe personen zoals Tahna Los, een held voor het Bajoran verzet, maar een gezochte misdadiger voor zijn activiteiten binnen de Kohn-Ma, weer gere-integreerd moesten worden was erg moeilijk. (DS9: "Past Prologue") Als gevolg hiervan werden vele veroordeelde misdadigers, zoals Ibudan, vrijgelaten uit de gevangenis. In Odo's woorden, "Cardassian heerschappij mag dan onderdrukkend zijn, het was in ieder geval wel...simpel." (DS9: "A Man Alone") Het in het gareel houden van de Kohn-Ma en soortgelijke groepen bleek een lastige klus te zijn, aangezien de Cardassians zich vaak niet hielden aan afspraken die na de terugtrekking gemaakt waren. Veel Bajorans die gevangen waren gezet tijdens de bezetting bleven in Cardassian handen, ondanks een belofte van het centrale commando om alle gevangenen vrij te laten. De beruchtste was de legendarische verzetsstrijder Li Nalas, waarvan op Bajor gedacht werd dat hij dood was. In werkelijkheid zat hij jarenlang gevangen op Cardassia IV voordat majoor Kira Nerys en Chief Miles O'Brien hem redde. (DS9: "The Homecoming" • "Profit and Loss") Een wankelende alliantie met de Federatie zorgde ervoor dat de zaken nog meer verdraaid werden. Sisko probeerde de belangen van de Bajorans en de Federatie namelijk in balans te brengen. Majoor Kira was van mening dat de belangen van de Bajorans en de Federatie zoveel mogelijk gescheiden zouden moeten worden. Deze mening deelde zij met Tahna Los en werd later gebruikt door de alliantie voor globale eenheid om alle niet-Bajorans van hun thuiswereld te verdrijven. (DS9: "In the Hands of the Prophets" • "The Homecoming") Tahna en de alliantie geloofden heilig in een Bajor voor de Bajorans en zagen de aanwezigheid van de Federatie aan boord van DS9 als een nieuwe bezetting. De spanning kwam tot een hoogtepunt toen de leider van de alliantie, Minister Jaro Essa, een staatsgreep probeerde te plegen. Dit alles bleek later een ingewikkeld complot van de Cardassians te zijn om Bajor terug in handen te krijgen. (DS9: "The Circle" • "The Siege") De eens zo vruchtbare landbouwgrond van de Bajorans was door de Cardassians met verschillende experimenten vergiftigd. Boeren zoals Shakaar Edon moesten daardoor hun werk neerleggen. (DS9: "Shakaar") Twee jaar na het einde van de bezetting wilden drie miljoen gevluchte Skrreeans op het onbewoonde Noordwest schiereiland op Bajor gaan wonen. Voor de bezetting was het schiereiland een ideaal landbouwgebied, maar de grond was inmiddels vergiftigd en er heersten verschillende plagen op Bajor. DS9: "Sanctuary") De Bezetting bleef de Bajorans nog op verschillende manieren najagen. Zo bleek er een kolonie voles op DS9 achter te zijn gebleven. (DS9: "Playing God") Het Bajoran verzet had een "Babel" virus op het station achtergelaten om de operaties aan boord van Terok Nor te storen, maar door een ongeluk met het virus raakte iedereen op DS9 besmet. Constable Odo en Quark bleken immuun te zijn en wisten de rest van de bemanning te redden. (DS9: "Babel") Ook stuitte de bemanning op een tegen-opstand programma dat Dukat gemaakt had om eventuele opstanden de kop in te drukken. Het programma zette de zelfvernietiging in werking toen bleek dat een superieure officier van Dukat een extra beveiligingslaag had ingebouwd om te voorkomen dat Dukat het station tijdens een opstand zou verlaten. (DS9: "Civil Defense") Naar aanleiding van de Bezetting verloren vele Bajorans hun geloof in de Profeten. Deze Bajorans konden niet geloven dat hun Goden zomaar toekeken bij de verwoesting van hun planeet. Dit zou uiteindelijk tot de Cultus van de Pah-wraiths leidden. Ironisch genoeg zou Dukat voor een korte tijd de leider van deze groep worden. (DS9: "Covenant") Zelfs de kai van de Bajorans, Winn Adami, zou zich tegen de Profeten keren en zich aansluiten bij de Pah-wraiths. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Relaties na de bezetting De Cardassians weigerden de gebeurtenissen tijdens de Bezetting te erkennen en gebruikten in plaats daarvan termen als "aangenomen ongepastheden". Sommige Cardassians geloofden zelfs dat de Cardassian leiders geruchten over wreedheden hadden verspreid, zodat de Bajorans zichzelf als slachtoffers bleven zien. Aamin Marritza, die in het Gallitep werkkamp gewerkt had, en daar getuige was geweest van de misdaden van de Cardassians, deed zich voor als gul Darhe'el zodat de Bajorans hem ter dood zouden veroordelen waarna Cardassia gedwongen werd om schuld te bekennen. Odo ontdekte echter zijn ware identiteit, maar hij werd daarna door Kainon vermoord, simpelweg omdat hij een Cardassian was. (DS9: "Duet") Hoewel de meeste Cardassians het verlies van Bajor nauwelijks konden verwerken, waren er ook die geloofden dat de twee volken naast elkaar konden bestaan. Gul Dukat was één van hen, alhoewel hij dat nooit publiekelijk toegaf. Hij gaf tegenover majoor Kira toe dat de Bezetting een vergissing was, maar geloofde ook dat het Bajor sterker had gemaakt. (DS9: "Indiscretion") Anderen zoals Kotan Pa'Dar, één van de burgerleiders die verantwoordelijk waren voor de terugtrekking, waren niet erg gecharmeerd van Bajorans maar hadden er ook weinig trek in om opnieuw ten strijde te trekken tegen Bajor. (DS9: "Cardassians") Één van de onwaarschijnlijke voorstanders van vrede was legate Tekeny Ghemor, een lid van het centrale commando en de Cardassian dissidentenbeweging. Nadat hij zijn dochter had verloren tijdens een geheime missie waarin ze zich voordeed als een Bajoran, kwamen hij en Kira, na een reeks ongelukken, steeds dichter tot elkaar. (DS9: "Second Skin" • "Ties of Blood and Water") Toen de Bajorans en de Cardassians eindelijk diplomatieke relaties hadden opgezet, waren de Bajorans van mening dat ze recht hadden op herstelbetalingen voor de schade die tijdens de Bezetting was veroorzaakt. Vedek Bareil Antos bracht enkele maanden door met het voorbereiden van een formeel vredesverdrag. Hij onderhandelde hierin met legate Turrel van het centrale commando. Bareil stierf echter tijdens de onderhandelingen, waarna kai Winn de eer opeiste voor wat later het Bajoran-Cardassian verdrag zou worden. (DS9: "Life Support") Zelfs nadat het verdrag getekend was bleven de relaties tussen de twee volken stroef. Tijdens de Cardassian rebellie tegen de Dominion moest kolonel Kira een Starfleet uniform dragen, omdat legate Damar, evenals Elim Garak, van mening was dat hulp van een lid van de Bajoran militie zijn gezag binnen het Cardassian volk zou aantasten. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") Zeven jaar na het einde van de Bezetting waren Bajorans nog steeds niet welkom op Cardassia prime. Dat was de reden dat Tora Ziyal, de half-Bajoran dochter van gul Dukat, ervoor koos om op Deep Space 9 te blijven. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") Spiegel universum bezetting :Hoofdartikel: Spiegel universum Het Spiegel universum Bajor werd door het Terran rijk veroverd in plaats van door Cardassia. Het bleef onder Terran bezetting totdat de Klingons en Cardassians van het Spiegel universum een alliantie vormden en het Terran rijk veroverden. Nadat Bajor bevrijd was van een bezettingsmacht vroeg het het lidmaatschap aan van de Klingon-Cardassian alliantie en werd hier uiteindelijk een invloedrijk lid van. (DS9: "Crossover") :De details van de Terran bezetting van Bajor werden nooit genoemd, maar gezien de behandeling die andere rassen kregen onder de Terrans, ligt het voor de hand dat de Spiegel bezetting veel minder wreed was. Gerelateerde onderwerpen : 'Bajor' - Bajoran verzet, Collaborateurs, Kendravallei Bloedbad : 'Bajorans''' - Kira Nerys, Li Nalas, kai Opaka, Shakaar Edon : Cardassia - Cardassian unie, Obsidian orde, Terok Nor : Cardassians - Dukat, Kotan Pa'Dar, Dr. Crell Moset : Nasleep - Bajoran voorlopige regering, Deep Space 9, Alliantie voor globale eenheid, Bajoran oorlogswezenfonds Categorie:Bajor Categorie:Oorlogen en conflicten de:Cardassianische Besatzung von Bajor en:Occupation of Bajor es:Ocupación de Bajor fr:Occupation de Bajor uk:Окупація Баджору